1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silencer and an electromagnetic vibrating type pump employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a silencer incorporating therein an exhaust valve capable of switching an exhaust path through external air pressure and an electromagnetic vibrating type pump which is mainly employed for performing induction and exhaust of air for use in indoor air beds or air mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diaphragm type pump is an example of a conventionally known electromagnetic vibrating type pump wherein suction and discharge of fluid is performed by utilizing the vibrating force of a vibrator having permanent magnets, the vibration utilizing magnetic interaction between an electromagnet and permanent magnets. Such a pump is composed of two pairs of casings which support the diaphragm and simultaneously form a pumping chamber, a driving portion including a vibrator connected to the diaphragm and an electromagnets, a filter holding portion, and an air tank.
As shown in FIG. 11, whenever this pump 100 is utilized in an air bed B, air flowing in through suction inlet 101 is branched by discharge outlet 102 and is further introduced into air bags within a B1 zone and a B2 zone of the air bed B. For adjusting an amount of air to be introduced into each of the zones, there are respectively connected an ON/OFF type opening/closing valve 104 to each of branching paths 103a, 103b. In case operation of the pump 100 is terminated, air pressure is exerted on the B1 zone as well as the B2 zone. For this reason, there is provided another opening/closing valve 104 for emergency purposes between the branching paths 103 a and 103b such that the pressure can be adjusted by exhausting air within the B1 zone as well as the B2 zone. The provision of three opening/closing valves 104 and the necessity of connecting each of the opening/closing valves 104 for arranging the air bed B utilizing this pump 100 results in higher costs for arranging the same.
In an alternative bed arrangement shown in FIG. 12, the opening/closing valves 104 are replaced by two switching valves 104 which are provided with an air supply and exhaust mechanism. The number of valves used in such a bed arrangement is decreased by one so that valve-connecting operations can be performed easier. However, because the structure of the switching valves 105 are more complicated than those of the opening/closing valves 104, costs for arranging such an air bed are still high due to the increased costs of the valves.
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstance and it is an object of the present invention to provide a silencer incorporating therein an exhaust valve capable of switching an exhaust path through external pressure, and to provide an electromagnetic vibrating type pump utilizing such silencer capable of simplifying connecting operations to objects such as air beds and thereby decreasing costs for arrangement.